Generally, a hygienic band functions to absorb secretions, such as menstrual blood. In order to improve the material of the hygienic band to increase absorption ability and provide a good wearing sensation, and to satisfy a user's requirement according to the time that it is used, hygienic bands made of various materials and having various sizes, thicknesses, and shapes have been developed and come onto the market.
However, even though various kinds of hygienic bands have been developed, a user's dressing style is impeded compared to the style when not wearing the hygienic band, because the hygienic band is added to her underwear. In order to solve the problem, a tampon, as a substitute for the hygienic band, has come onto the market. However, since the tampon is inserted into the interior of the body, it is generally difficult for a virgin to use the tampon. Further, it has been reported that the tampon affects the health of a user, and thus women avoid using the tampon.
Further, in order to prevent menstrual blood from leaking to the back when a user's buttocks face the floor, such as when the user sleeps, an overnight hygienic band, which is longer than a general hygienic band, has come onto the market. Such an overnight hygienic band, having an extended length, prevents the leakage of menstrual blood to some extent during sleep. However, the conventional overnight hygienic band provides a poor wearing sensation due to the increased length, and thus a different hygienic band must be used when a user is active in the daytime.
Moreover, in the case of office ladies or students who must sit on a chair for a lengthy period of time, menstrual blood may leak to the back depending on the user's posture even when she is active in the daytime. If she takes excessive care to prevent such leakage, she may spend a lengthy period of time in a stationary position. This increases fatigue.
Therefore, the development of a hygienic band, which does not harm a woman wearer's health and does not impede dressing style, in addition to preventing menstrual blood from leaking to the front or back while the wearer is active in the daytime or sleeps at night, has been demanded.